landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of villains in The Land Before Time
The following is a list of the villains in The Land Before Time franchise. Sharpteeth Sharpteeth are what characters in The Land Before Time call Therapod dinosaurs or other carnivorous creatures. Tyrannosaurus Main Article: Tyrannosaurus '' Tyrannosaurus is the most famous dinosaur of all and is the most recurring carnivore in The Land Before Time. Sharptooth (first movie) ''main article: Sharptooth (character) '' Sharptooth is the main villain of the first film. He kills Littlefoot's mother but falls down the great divide near the start. After Cera wakes him up he follows the gang for the rest of the movie (possibly to get revenge for an eye injury) but is finally killed in the climax when they knock him into a lake with a boulder. The Meanest Sharptooth The Meanest Sharptooth was the meanest and most ferocious Sharptooth ever. In legend it attacked the great valley but the lone dinosaur appeared and defeated him. The legend says that the ring of teeth around Saurus Rock's neck came from this Sharptooth. This creature's ghost might be the dinosaur that fought alongside the Allosaurus. Also it might be the sharptooth from the first movie somehow or the Original Sharptooth's brother and Red Claw's. Eighth Movie Sharptooth This sharptooth appeared in the Land Before Time VIII. It attacked twice, the first time being knocked out by a giant snowball and the second falling off a cliff after being hit by a log. Some think it was an Albertosaurus. Tenth Movie Sharpteeth These three sharpteeth appeared in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. A Grey one appeared living near the swamp. The gang (minus Littlefoot) thought it was a boulder and slept next to it. In the morning it chased them. Later a Brown one attacks near the crater just after Petrie comes. A grey one, possibly the same one as from the swamp, and a Green one appear. the gang (and Shorty), Bron, Littlefoot's grandparents and Pat fight them but they run away when the eclipse happens. Red Claw Red Claw is an evil villainous male ''Tyrannosaurus Rex (Sharptooth) who has a distinctive scar that goes through his left eye, down to his left hand and claw. Land of the Lost had a Tyrannosaurus that was similar to Red Claw, named Scarface, who had a big scar down the right side of his face. Red Claw is the prominent antagonist in the TV series. According to Chomper and Ruby, Red Claw is the biggest and meanest Sharptooth of all. Voiced by Pete Sepenuk. Plated Sharptooth A Giganotosaurus was a Sharptooth in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. Oddly, Chomper and his parents did not realize he lived on the mysterious island. After fighting Chomper's parents he fell into the ocean ('Big Water') and gets washed away in a current. Allosaurus (6th Movie) The Brown Sharptooth was an Allosaurus. Spinosaurus A Spinosaurus appears inThe Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. It woke up when Guido landed on its back snapped him up, but he escaped. Petrie helped Guido escape and then the other four arrived and (accidentally) distracted Spinosaurus. They escape by running between to rocks that the Sharptooth gets stuck between. Two also appear briefly in The Hermit of Black Rock. They are incorrectly shown with two claws. Baryonyx Four Baryonyx appeared in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. The one that appeared to be the leader was grey with a scar around his face, some fans have referred to him as "Scar-Face". They first appeared when they heard Loofah shouting. They attacked the yellow bellies twice in their journey to Berry Valley. Metriacanthosaurus Main Article: Metriacanthosaurus '' Metriacanthosaurus appeared in The Lonely Journey. Chomper encountered a huge herd but they are stampeding away from Red Claw and don't notice Chomper. Later Chomper sees a young one but it doesn't understand him (probably because he talked to it in leafeater). It calls it's parents (the only Metriacanthosaurus that are true villains) and they chase Chomper. Fast Biters Fast Biters is the Land Before Time name for ''Velociraptors, Deinonychus and Dromeosaurus. As well as the appearances below they appear in a flashback in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (Deinonychus) killing Pterano's herd and cameo appearances in the introductions of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (Dromaeosaurus running from a T. rex) and The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (Unquillosaurus attacking a Chasmosaurus). Third Movie Fast Biters This pack of Velociraptor attack the Great Valley dinosaurs in the Land Before Time III when they are in the Mysterious Beyond. Eleventh Movie Fast Biters In the The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses these two Utahraptor chase the tinysauruses through their tunnels when they go into the Mysterious Beyond. They then ran out into the Great Valley but are chased out eventually. Screech & Thud Main Articles: Screech and Thud Screech and Thud are Red Claw's Utahraptors henchmen. Chomper and Ruby have said that Red Claw is always nearby whenever these two are about. Lonely Journey Fast Biters In The Lonely Journey the first sharpteeth Chomper tries to befriend are a pack of Velociraptors - one grey, one red and one green. He tries to rest in their cave but then they appear. His friend-making attempts fail and they chase him until he tricks them into falling into a pond. Mama Fast Biter This fast biter Utahraptor made her nest near the Great Valley so Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Hyp, Nod and Mutt try to move them. She chases them until they get her eggs to a nest further away from the Great Valley, where they hatch. Swimming Sharpteeth Swimming Sharpteeth are carnivorous swimmers. The term refers to sharks, pliosaurs mosasaurs and presumably elasmosaurs (one cameos in an intro - LBT 4). Also Mo and Elsie might be called swimming sharpteeth because they swim and eat fish. Fifth Movie Swimming Sharptooth A Cretoxyrhina that appears in The Land Before Time V. It lives near the mysterious island and attacks the gang while they're rowing across the Big Water. Ninth Movie Swimming Sharptooth A Liopleurodon that appeared in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water. It got trapped in the "New Water" with Mo. It was trapped in a cave by an earthshake but got out and attacked the gang. Mo sacrifices himself to save his friends but actually survived, as the swimming sharptooth smelt salty water and returned to the sea. Belly Draggers Main Article: Belly Dragger '' Belly Draggers are the Land Before Time name for crocodilians and come in two types: Big-Mouth Belly Draggers ''(Deinosuchus) and long-snouted Belly Draggers (Sarcosuchus). Dil is a Big-Mouthed Belly Dragger. Tenth Movie Belly Dragger A Sarcosuchus who lives in the swamp. He attacks Littlefoot only to be trodden on by Sue. It later attacks the others as they travel through the swamp. Amazing Threehorn Girl Belly Draggers Five Rutiodon that appear in The Amazing Threehorn Girl. They got into the Great Valley through a hole in the Great Wall. Two appear near the start only to be scared away by a rock slide caused by Cera. Later they appear with three Belly Draggers. Sharptooth Flyers Sharptooth Flyers are meat-eating flyers. Only one ever appeared. In The Land Before Time V it grabs Ducky when she falls off a cliff, only to give her to her babies. When trying to bite Ducky, one accidentally bites it's mother's toe so she gets dropped back down. Dimetrodon Main Article: Dimetrodon '' A Dimetrodon appears in the first movie briefly, prowling past Littlefoot, Ducky and Petrie while they hide. Ozzy and Strut Ozzy and Strut are two ''Struthiomimus brothers who entered the Great Valley in hopes of stealing eggs, though the more relaxed Strut was willing to eat plants. Ichy and Dil Ichy and Dil were the antagonists in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. They are unable to get along very well, and likely only work together when hunting because each has particular advantages and disadvantages over the other. Pterano Main Artcle: Pterano He is a Pteranodon, called a Flyer in the films and TV series, and is Petrie's uncle . He is also Petrie's mother's brother. Though he is ambitions and can be arrogant, he is in the end shown to have changed his ways and learns to care for others, rescuing Ducky from falling from a cliff during a volcanic eruption. Rinkus and Sierra Rinkus and Sierra are Pterano's henchmen. At first they were his friends, but time proves that they are far more sinister than he is, and very willing to dispose of him in order to reach their own goals. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures before the dinosaurs Category:Belly Draggers The curse in the wonderland Category:Lists